


motherhood

by BSnows



Series: lovebirds [8]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Aden and Maddie, Alternate Universe, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Family Fluff, Flirty vibes, One Shot, clexa au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-11-04 23:49:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11001561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BSnows/pseuds/BSnows
Summary: Oh, no."MOOOOOOOMMMMMYYYYYYYYY!!!"Lexa breathes out. She's asking for Clarke, and it doesn't take too long until Clarke appears in the bedroom, frowning so much at her that Lexa's already feeling in the core of her being that the silent treatment will happen when they go to bed later.orThe Clexa family AU where Aden and Maddie are fighting and mom Lexa is chill and it annoys mommy Clarke as fuck





	motherhood

_"Stop it!"_

Lexa closes her eyes and tries to focus on something else, something peaceful, maybe a green field with little sheep happily running around, or maybe baby pigs wearing hoodies or 80% off Yankee Candle coupons.

Anything, but this.  
  
She swears she's going to lose her mind.

 _"Mommmmm!"_  
  
She opens her eyes and they're still there, and it makes her eyes focus to a point on the horizon, wondering what her next move should be. It hasn't been a night since they moved in that Maddie and Aden aren't fighting like two little angry warriors because now they actually need to share the bedroom. 

And it's pretty bad.

Lexa tried to tell Clarke that it was a bad idea and they should've searched around for other apartments with an extra bedroom. But _no_. Clarke needed the one that's closest to the best School of the area for both their precious children.   
  
_Who needs good schools when you could have peace of mind?_

Lexa's thoughts are interrupted by a flying pillow, though.  
  
" _Mom_ ," Aden repeats with his little eyebrows frowned, "tell her that's my turn to watch TV."  
  
Maddie looks very, very offended. "It's _my_ turn!"

Lexa takes a deep breath, knowing that the technique of letting your own children solve their own problems won't work out in a situation like this. She's never seen such stubborn little humans. "Aden, Maddie," she calmly says, "you both are aware of the schedule. Who's turn is it?"  
  
"Mine," Aden growls.  
  
Lexa looks at Maddie with her eyebrows lifted and she doesn't even need to say a word for Maddie to look down and accept it. "But I'm ill, mom," she still says.  
  
Lexa hates to be put in situations like this, she knows that one of her children will feel mistreated, no matter what. She feels awful because her baby girl has a cold, but she feels empathy for Aden too, though, who sometimes feels neglected for being the older brother, and it is kind of true sometimes.

She sighs. "We can do something else together, the three of us," she suggests, but it is in vain because Aden already took the remote control and he's changing the channels and settling himself on his bed, "what do you say, my darlings?"

Maddie crosses her arms and shakes her head, her pout getting bigger and bigger.   
  
Her eyes are tearing up.  
  
Oh, _no._  
  
"MOOOOOOOMMMMMYYYYYYYYY!!!" __  
  
Lexa breathes out. She's asking for Clarke, and it doesn't take too long until Clarke appears in the bedroom, frowning so much at her that Lexa's already feeling in the core of her being that the silent treatment will happen when they go to bed later.  
  
"What's going on?", she says, her hair so wet from her recent shower that's forming little puddles on the floor. She looks at Maddie, who's sitting on the ground and silently crying, and then looks at Lexa, who's sitting on Maddie's bed with her meditation position, "why is she crying? Why are you crying, baby?"  
  
Maddie doesn't say anything, she just slowly gets up and puts her arms around Clarke's waist, giving Lexa the most lethal look, " _Mom_ is giving Aden the remote control."

Aden looks at both of them and gives a smile, and then nods. "It's my turn."

Clarke sighs. She can't leave for a minute to take a shower that the whole house burns down. She caresses the top of Maddie's head and then looks at her with a sweet smile. "You're ill, baby girl. You should be resting," she says and then looks at Aden, "and you too, love. You have a big day tomorrow at the judo championship."  
  
"But mommy-"   
  
Aden is interrupted by Clarke's serious look. He looks at Lexa and for a second she looks at Clarke, and then mirrors her, "it's true, Aden."

"Bed, both of you, _now._ "  
  
Clarke says and they do so.  Lexa gets up from Maddie's bed, kisses the top of Aden's head and then when Maddie's crawling into her bed too, she tucks her in and also kisses her head. Clarke watches it by the door with a little smile on her face.  
  
They're amazing children. Stubborn and pouty, but still, they're so obedient that it makes mommy Clarke proud of the work that she and mom Lexa have been doing for 7 years now.  
  
"Good night, kids," Clarke sweetly says as Lexa passes by the door and closes it behind them. She already has a guilty look on her face before Clarke says anything.  
  
"What?" Lexa whispers.  
  
Clarke crosses her arms. "You know what," she whispers, "Maddie feels like you're always protecting Aden. Stop doing that."  
  
Lexa looks like she's very offended. "That's untrue. I treat my children equally," she whispers, and then she looks at the door of the bedroom to check if it's really closed. "But rules are important to follow, you know that."  
  
Clarke shakes her head, "You need to be more flexible."   
  
And with that, Clarke basically brushes shoulders with an eye-rolling Lexa and heads to their own bedroom.   
  
Lexa waits until Clarke's halfway the path. "More than I already am?"  
  
Clarke stops walking. She slowly turns, her mouth half opened by the audacity, to see her wife leaned against the wall with that evil and charming lopsided smile. Clarke looks her from head to toe and raises her left eyebrow, making sure that Lexa will get the message that she's still mad somehow.  
  
But it only makes Lexa smile bigger.  
  
Clarke turns to keep walking down the corridor, and when she gets by the door, she turns to see Lexa again, "you're coming, or what?"  
  
Lexa's found peace.

**Author's Note:**

> guess who has a lot of papers to do but's so in love with maddie's inclusion into the clexa family that forgets about it all
> 
> [(find me here)](http://loupagneau.tumblr.com/)


End file.
